User blog:Sleep Mast R/Crying Scenes of HTF Gallery
WARNING: THIS GALLERY MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY! CHECK IT OUT AT YOUR OWN RISK! The illustrations of the crying scenes, to accompany the chart in the previous blog post. Note: Each gallery goes alphabetically through the episode names. Cuddles Ghdht.png|Worst bloodwork of all time. Even Lumpy is better than that. Cuddles crying ;(.PNG|Cuddles crying on the computer keyboard. Giggles S1E3 Sheddingtear.png|This happens before her fate. S3E14 Giggles.png|"All my friends are dead! This means I'm gonna die!" Toothy Unless there is yet another scene of Toothy and crying, he and Cub are tied at the greatest number of distinct episodes they cried in. Blast From The Past.JPG|Poor Toothy broke his arm... S3E18 Toothy crying.png|...and scraped his face... ClAct35.png|...while his friends were dead and couldn't help him... Indexeyeeye.jpg|People are saying he's crying here, but it isn't so obvious. AIT Toothy cries.png|...wow, imagine if all this pain happened at the same time!! HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png|One tooth recovered, but the other didn't. Whotohelp.png|Lumpy is horrible at substituting for Toothy's mom. Lumpy Poorlumpy.png|Well, things like this...happen. Chokes 23.jpg|Is Lumpy in pain, or is he just fearful of seeing someone eat a moose-donut? Lumpy Mary-Kay eyes.png|Trust me, that tear isn't just from the sensation of Toothy singing. Letter 3.jpg|Even if it wasn't a sad letter, he shouldn't have read it. Limb 20.jpg|Lumpy's biggest crying of all, certainly. Petunia S3E1 Crying Petunia.png|Strange Giggles didn't cry when she got the same treatment. Imagepeatuineteeht.jpg|This is so painful, who would do this who doesn't have OCD? Handy He's the first character who hasn't ever cried in a single episode. Perhaps because of his grumpy personality. Say, this explains why the other beaver cries so much. Nutty Hystericalcrying.png|Is every asylum patient this way? S3E4 Sad Nutty.png|He feels like he hurt his true love. ClAct74.png|Squirrel burn... Sniffles Extremetears.png|Who can tell the tears apart from the sweat? Flaky Is it just me or are her crying scenes famous? Poor_Flaky...PNG|Chicks are the scariest thing! SkiYa67.png|Oh dear, is it her arm or her foot she's crying about? Pop Noooooo.png|Pop cries because Cub is unable to. Cub He obviously cries the "most" due to being a baby. But then, shouldn't he sleep a lot for exactly that reason? However, that is a topic for my other gallery. Hotwater.png|Well, I stand corrected. This is from the same episode. Cubtears.png|I'd better set this baby on fire so his misery dies off... Cubtroncrying.png|A giant robot with a baby personality. AHN Crying.png|Whoa, look at the size of his mouth. S4E7_ST_Cub.png|He cries over the loss of his dad, even though his dad keeps killing him and he's happy without his dad in A Hole Lotta Love 24STS.png|At least he didn't chip a tooth. 70STS.png|And at least his face wasn't scraped. S3E4 Cub cry.png|For once, he doesn't have visible tears. The Mole The Mole never cried yet. It is hard to picture him crying, unless the HTF crew ever airs an episode in which he does, which (in my point of view) is certainly possible. Disco Bear PoorDB.png|It's obvious what he's so upset about. Russell Russell never cried yet. Like Handy, he's lucky. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty never cried yet, because they're much better at making others cry. If I ever see one of them crying, however, they will get separate headings as I update this. Mime STV1E2.1 Crying Mime.png|It looks like an act, but deep down inside he's really upset. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot never cried yet. It's next to impossible to picture him crying, but that could still be an official situation in a future HTF episode... you know what I mean? Flippy PA43.png|I count tears of joy as crying. So Lumpy's expression in Class Act definitely belongs. Fliqpy STV1E13.1 Fliqpy has a heart.png|Oh dear. This is out of character for him! Splendid S3E20 Breaking Wind Splendid.png|What's so sad about a book with two hands holding an apple on the cover? Lammy Lammy never cried yet. Whoever wrote her trivia page confirmed this by saying: "She is the only female character who has not cried yet." Others S1E3 Gigglesmom.png|If the daughter cries, then of course, so does the mother. Cryingant.png|And the rest of the mothers as well. Cryingpig.png|What do you know? The very first and very last pictures on this gallery are precisely the crying scenes right by the Mole. Category:Blog posts